bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Big News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here!
Blue's Big News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here! is the second volume of a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from its 4th season. Episodes Featured * "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day" (Season 4, Episode 7) * "The Baby's Here!" (Season 4, Episode 8) Contents # Paramount Logo (Still) # Coming to Theaters # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trailer # Paramount Logo (Still) # Now Available on Videocassette # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bill and Dora the Explorer) (Now Available) # The Little Bear Movie VHS Trailer # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer # Rugrats: 10th Anniversary: Decade in Diapers: Collector's Edition and All Grown Up VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Looks for Blue (Short Version) # "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day" # Face Watches a Parade (Short Version) # "The Baby's Here!" # Blue's Clues Credits (Blue's Big Mystery) # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Looks for Blue (Short Version) # Face Watches a Parade (Short Version) Facts *This & the 1st volume were produced by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures on November 6, 2001. *This is the last VHS to have a separate credit sequence for the entire VHS. *This and Read All About It! marks the last Videocassette to be released in Orange Videocassette Tape. *This is the second time the Nickelodeon Haystack logo appears at the end of the video after the Nick Jr. Monkeys logo. It was taken over the other Blue's Clues videos from 2002 to 2004. *Although Periwinkle appears as a baby on the cover, he does not appear in either of the two episodes and therefore does not appear in the tape at all. *This and Read All About It! marks the 4th and 5th videos to have back-to-back Blue's Clues episodes. The first being ABC's and 123's, the second being Blue's Discoveries, and the third being Playtime with Periwinkle. *The Face Looks for Blue segment was previously seen on the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries, it would be seen one more time on the 2003 VHS of Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration. *This is the second volume for the Blue's Big News series. *Just like the previous video, this VHS contains two episodes from the fourth season, but one involves Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's special day and the other involves when we welcome the new baby. *This and Read All About It! marks the last VHS's to be released in 2001. *Just like in Cafe Blue, Blue's Big Holiday and Read All About it!, the two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are again "Coming to Theaters" and "Now Available on Videocassette". *Although the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo is at the end of every other Blue's Clues VHS from 2000-2005, but this VHS, Read All About It! and Telling Time With Blue does not have the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo at all, Just the Nick Jr. Monkeys, Nickelodeon Haypile and Paramount Home Video logos. TheBabysHereBackCover.jpg|Back cover LlegoelBebe.jpg|Spanish cover 51b4qcfDpKL.jpg|UK cover M 5b1a7a3d4ab633770c63b4b4.jpg S-l401.jpg LOT-OF-9-BLUES-CLUES-VHS-Story-Time.jpg LOT-OF-14-CHILDRENS-Nick-Jr-Blues-Clues.jpg Number *40 Printdate *November 6, 2001 Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:DVD Category:Ideas